The present invention is directed to a post-mix beverage preparation and dispensing system which is adapted for use in micro-gravity environments which are encountered in extra-terrestrial space. More particularly, the beverage system provides for the preparation and dispensing of carbonated and non-carbonated beverages aboard space vehicles such as the NASA space shuttle and the planned International Space Station. The beverage system also incorporates a data acquisition system through which taste perceptions and physiological responses of the space vehicle crew members may be assessed.